


Baby no Jutsu

by tanzy



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-02
Updated: 2005-11-02
Packaged: 2017-10-07 15:53:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanzy/pseuds/tanzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakura has "the talk" with Naruto, the poor bastard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby no Jutsu

"Ah, Naruto, can I talk to you for a second?" Sakura asks as he's about to leave the room, walking next to Sasuke and Kakashi.

"Of course, Sakura-chan!" he replies brightly, although he's puzzled that the rest of Team 7 suddenly refuses to meet his gaze. Kakashi closes the door as he and Sasuke exit, as if he knows what is coming.

"I won't be going on that many missions in the next couple months," Sakura explains when Naruto turns to smile at her.

"Training?" Naruto asks, interest perking up.

"No," Sakura says, looking anywhere but at Naruto, "because I'm pregnant."

Naruto stares at her for several seconds without reaction and Sakura begins to wonder if he's going to do something stupid like declare his undying love for her again.

"Is it mine?" he finally asks.

"What? We never- I-" Sakura sputters. "Idiot! Leeisthefather..."

"Eww," Naruto says by way of reply, his face scrunching up in disgust and Sakura slaps him upside the head.

"You'll love him, right?" Naruto demands, his face disturbingly serious as he stares fixedly at her belly.

"That's none of your damn business, Lee and I..." Sakura trails off as her brain makes the mental connection that he's not talking about Lee. She smiles slightly at the realization and replies, "Yes, of course I will. But you never know, it might be a girl." Another thought occurs to her and she eyes Naruto suspiciously, "Naruto."

"Yes?" he replies and Sakura knows it wasn't her imagination that he'd edged away slightly at the tone of her voice.

"Why did you think you might be the father?" To her horror, Naruto blushes and she wonders if she should have installed those dead bolts on the windows in her room last summer.

"Spill it, what did you do?" she demands, eyes flashing dangerously.

"You're the one who kissed me on that mission a couple months ago while we were in Wind's territory!" he says defensively, edging away even more and blushing. His expression tells Sakura that he's serious and not trying to hide anything more serious. Not that Sakura believes Naruto is particularly capable of that kind of subterfuge.

"You dumbass, I tripped. And it was only your cheek," she says and rolls her eyes. "I can't get pregnant just from touching you."

"I know that, Sakura-chan! You have to kiss and stuff for that," he says even more defensively, crossing his arms and scowling. "Iruka-sensei told me all about it...what? Why are you laughing?!"

"And stuff?" she replies, laughing at the thought of Iruka trying to explain the facts of life to Naruto. She wonders if that involved mythic baby-creating jutsu and laughs again.

"Naruto," she starts again but stops. She is not going to be the one to explain these things to him, she decides. "You should ask Kakashi about it."

Naruto scowls in response.

"I'm sure he has pictures to help explain," she says with a grin.


End file.
